


Карантинные однострочники

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Сборник драбблов, написанных на 24 тур Supernatural One String Fest, объявленный в честь внезапно наступившей повсеместной самоизоляции ))))
Kudos: 4





	1. Карантин в условиях бункера

— Кас?

— …

— Кас, открой дверь.

— …

— Кас, что случилось?

Дверь приоткрылась на полтора дюйма. В щель был виден один голубой глаз. Ниже глаза голубел край медицинской маски.

— Кас, — осторожно спросил Сэм, — тебе плохо?

— В новостях сказали, — приглушенным торжественным голосом возвестил ангел, — что при эпидемии коронавируса лица старше 65 лет должны находиться в самоизоляции. Как группа риска.

— И что? — обалдев, сказал Дин. — Ты-то тут причем?

Голубой глаз посмотрел на него укоризненно.  
— Мне 2 458 967 453 года, Дин.

Дверь захлопнулась. Глухо скрежетнул внутренний засов.


	2. Как справляются с карантином герои СПН

Хлорку Сэм развёл на святой воде. Так, чисто на всякий случай. Подтащил бачок к лестнице, аккуратно натянул резиновые хозяйственные перчатки (розовые, с рисунком из умилительных утят. Дин такие купил, кто ж ещё…), смочил старое полотенце и методически начал протирать дверные ручки, выключатели и перила.

У входной двери снаружи зашебуршалось.

Сэм поднялся по лестнице, открыл дверь и прижался к стене, пропуская мимо себя Дина с очередным кубометром карантинных запасов, упакованным в коробки и пакеты, или просто висящим у Дина на шее, на верёвочке. Через стёкла Импалы было видно, что второй кубометр припасов был сложен на заднем сиденье.

К введению карантина в Лебаноне Дин отнёсся со всей серьёзностью. Три дня назад они с Бобби-2 привезли на угнанном грузовичке с небольшим автокраном монструозного вида промышленный морозильник, и Дин установил его в гараже, подключив к электрощитку. Полтонны замороженных пицц и гамбургеров в упаковке уже лежали в инеистом нутре серого шкафа. Сэм даже интересоваться не стал, где Дин раздобыл этот комплект юного выживальщика. Тем более, что накануне Дин весь вечер ныл, что если закроют его любимую пиццерию и пару бургерных, то он не выживет. А перед сном угрожающе сообщил, глядя в захлёбывающийся истерическими новостями телевизор:  
— Если у меня целый месяц не будет возможности пожрать хотя бы размороженную пепперони и пару чизбургеров на ужин, я сам тут всем вам Апокалипсис устрою, кар-рантинщики хреновы!

И Сэм ему верил. Дин — устроит.

Сэм как раз заканчивал протирать хлоркой стол со светящейся картой мира, когда Дин, перетаскавший из машины всё захомяченное и разложивший это по объемистым кладовым бункера, позвал его с кухни.

Зайдя туда, он увидел, что брат вытаскивает из большой картонной коробки какие-то пластмассовые поддончики и объёмные пакеты. Присмотревшись, он прочитал на наклейке сбоку коробки: «Садовые Товары Т.Бомбадил и Ко».

— А это… тебе, Сэмми, — смущенно улыбаясь, Дин протянул брату пачку цветастых конвертиков. — Твоё сено на месяц не запасёшь, так что я… это… в общем, Том сказал, что если повесить спецлампу над кюветами с землёй, то даже в подвале нормально вырастет.

Сэм взял один пакетик с ладони Дина и прочёл надпись:  
 __

Салат Руккола «Гурман»  
Огород на вашем окне.  
100% всхожесть!

Сэм поднял глаза и увидел, как Дин смотрит на него фирменным Взглядом Старшего Брата.

И улыбнулся — в ответ.


	3. Кастиэль простудился

— Пчх… — скромно хрюкнул Кастиэль в рукав плаща, надеясь, что остальные не расслышат.

Архангела с два они не расслышат.

— В Таиланде был? — отшатнулась от него Дума. — В Ухани? В Пьяченцо? Быстро отошёл на полтора метра в сторону!

— Гхм, — кашлянул Кастиэль. Девять ангелов вздрогнули. — Да я, собственно, нигде… — Кастиэль пожал плечами. — В бункере сидел, с Джеком. Мы в шашки играли.

— Температура есть? — подозрительно спросил Гентамиил.

— Гхм, нет, вроде…

— Ты б хоть крылом прикрывался, когда кашляешь, — брюзгливо заметил Парацетомиил — Распространяешь тут.

— Да не кашляю я, — обиженно сказал Кастиэль и показательно чихнул. — У бедя пвосто дасбог!

— Всё равно, — опасливо сказала Гексометаэль. – А вдруг! Надо его изолировать. На пару эонов.

Все дружно закивали нимбами.

Гентамиил вынул из воздуха два противочумных костюма и парочку баут. Современным респираторам он не доверял, предпочитал классику. Аккуратно напихал в клюв тряпок, залил яблочного уксуса и они с Парацетомиилом, облачившись, решительно взяли сморкавшегося Кастиэля под белы крылышки. Тот и чухнуть не успел.

Для карантина выбрали Клетку. Та, конечно, подизносилась уже в смысле архангелопроницаемости, но коронавирус-то удержит — решили все девятеро. Ровена, выслушав предложение обустроить в её владениях мельцеровский бокс, долго смеялась, но согласилась.

И Кастиэля препроводили.

Недельку он там посидел, не без того. А потом Винчестеры его вытащили, конечно. Дин не слишком торопился. Он твердо помнил аксиому папы Джона – за неделю проходит любой насморк, кроме французского. Но этот Кастиэлю не угрожал.


	4. Винчестеры в другой реальности, где они просто цивилы. Это Чак отправил их...

— Денис! Дени-и-ис! — надсадно орал кто-то во дворе.  
Денис Калашников подошёл к раскрытому по тёплой погоде окну и высунулся по пояс.

Сбоку присвистнули — на балконе третьего этажа стояла и курила Лизка из 21-й квартиры, и ей сейчас открылся прекрасный вид на Денисовы плечи и кубики пресса. Калашников самодовольно ухмыльнулся и отсалютовал ей двумя пальцами, приложенными к непокрытой, зато свежеоболваненной вчера в парикмахерской голове. Лизавета томно помахала ресницами и выпустила колечко дыма.

— Ты чё там, спишь до сих пор? — грозно спросили сзади. Денис втянул свой пресс обратно в комнату и обернулся к Сёмке. Братану надоело ждать во дворе и он поднялся в Денисову однушку.

— Да не сплю я давно, — привычно отбрехался Денис и спросил: — А ты чего приперся ни свет ни заря?

— Дядь Борь подвёз на своём ушастом, ему за запчастями к барыге ехать надо было с утра, вот он меня и подхватил с дачи. Ты ему в воскресенье поможешь с ремонтом?

— Не вопрос, — отозвался Денис, включая газ и наливая воду в эмалированный чайник. Действительно, и чего Сёмка спрашивает? Лучше Дениса в местной автомастерской слесаря не было вообще. Он бы давно привёл дядьБорин запорожец в порядок, но старику, похоже, нравился сам процесс ремонтирования этой развалины. А может, он так отлынивал от дачного диктата тёти Клавы. — Как там отец?

— Да ничего, нормально. Вторую теплицу строит, да свой газик по вечерам намывает. Тот уже блестит почище твоей Чайки разлюбезной.

— Но-но, — сказал Денис. — Ты на мою Красотку хвост не задирай! Кстати, о хвосте — ты стричься когда надумаешь? Ходишь как хиппарь. На тебя скоро тёть Лена из третьей столовки заяву напишет в милицию. Как на хулигана и скрытого диссидента.

— Да пусть пишет, — отмахнулся Семён. — Она на всех пишет, у Гендерсяна, поди, в кабинете отдельную мусорную урну поставили, под её писульки.

Майор Виктор Артурович Гендерсян был старым другом Ивана Калашникова, их отца, и начальником Бердского райотдела милиции. Хороший мужик. Они с батей ещё срочную в погранцах служили, а потом, когда мама Дениса и Семёна погибла в пожаре, выводя детишек из детсадика, где дежурила в ту ночь воспитательницей, именно дядя Витя не дал Ивану спиться в хлам после смерти Маши. Малолетние Динька и Сёмка тогда полгода мотались по друзьям семьи Калашниковых — то у Виктора Артурыча жили, то у дяди Бори Певцова. Потом отец оклемался, вернулся на завод, и они зажили нормально.

Кстати, о дяде Боре. Семён направился к дверям, чтобы спуститься во двор и спросить старика — не подхватит ли он Семёна вечером, когда будет возвращаться на дачу; смерть не хотелось давиться в электричке после занятий. Но, распахнув дверь, он чуть не воткнулся в стоящего на площадке странного мужика — небритого, взлохмаченного, в допотопном бежевом кримпленовом плаще, особенно дико смотрящемся сейчас, по внезапной жаре, наступившей после майских праздников.. Мужик посмотрел на него пронзительными синими глазами и, резко вытянув пальцы правой руки вперёд, ткнул Семёна ими в лоб.

Мир замглился серой дымкой.

* * *  
— Ну, Чак, ну, сука, — ругался Дин, ведя Детку по неровной грунтовке. Они с Сэмом возвращались из Потсвилла, где у Каса была наводка на якобы могущественный артефакт, позволивший бы Винчестерам со товарищи скрыться от всевидящего ока сбрендившего бога. Наводка оказалась пустышкой, кстати. — Это ж надо, — продолжал разоряться Дин, — отправить нас в СССР 80-х! Да блядь, да я как вспомню те магазины с трёхлитровыми банками березового сока по всем полкам — меня дрожь пробирает по сю пору! Про гамбургеры я уж молчу, но вот колбаса по карточкам!.. — он даже подавился благородным негодованием. — Убью гада голыми руками.

— Зато там папа живой был, — тихо сказал Сэм, уже четверть часа молча выслушивавший от брата эти филиппики. — И дядя Бор… то есть, Бобби…

Дин резко замолчал.

— И сверхъестественных тварей там давно уже не было, Кас потом сказал, — бесцветным голосом продолжил Сэм.

— Ещё бы, — буркнул Дин. — Там вся страна, считай, пентаграммами покрыта была. И всяким атеистическим дерьмом; Кас еле продрался туда, чтобы нас вытащить, — он рассеянно почесал лоб, на котором до сих пор виднелась пара круглых отметин. Не рассчитал ангел, видать, усилие при телепортации обратно в родимый Винчестерский Техас.

Сэм его почти не слушал. Сидел, глядя в запыленное ветровое стекло, и пересматривал картинки параллельного мира — прохладную лекционную аудиторию юрфака; отца, копающего грядку на «daсhya»; Женькину улыбку… эх, Женька, Женька, соломенные кудряшки, третий курс мединститута… Чужие «параллельные» воспоминания никак не желали уходить, не таяли под прессом реальности — войны с Богом, нефилимского обретения души и судорожных розысков оружия, способного одолеть сбрендившенго от всевластия и скуки Чака.

Там, в этом параллельном, и, наверное, уже разрушенном Чаком мире, было… спокойно. Бедно, но уютно. Нет, Сэм не хотел бы туда вернуться, конечно. Но это были словно нечаянные каникулы от здешних постоянных апокалипсисов. Словно отпуск в гражданскую жизнь. Мирную.

Сэм вздохнул.

— Кстати, Кас тебе не объяснил, что за артефакт он там спёр из Советского Гохрана? Какой-то «Маузер Феликса».

— Нет.

— Кас сказал, что это один из мощнейших артефактов против любой мистики в том мире был.

— Был? — медленно переспросил Дин.

— Угу. Может, из-за него Чак и не мог раньше тот мир разрушить, только и хватило силенок нас туда забросить.

Дин помрачнел.

* * *

Когда пуля из Маузера врезалась Чаку прямо между глаз, и тело Бога стало рассыпаться серым невесомым прахом на глазах у Винчестеров и ангела с нефилимом, — Сэм в наступившей ватной тишине вдруг услышал, как Дин негромко сказал исчезающему Богу:  
— Это тебе, тварь, от Дениса и Семёна Калашниковых. Жри, фашистюга.


	5. Ночная трасса. Общение братьев в Импале

— Ня-яня-ни-ни-ня… — Сэм, тихо бормоча, увлеченно грыз крыло Импалы, пуская слюни и довольно жмурясь. Спать он сегодня не хотел ни в какую. Дин вздохнул. Сэм оторвался от своего занятия, и, лучезарно улыбнувшись, протянул вдруг Импалу брату.

— Спасибо, Сэмми, — негромко сказал Дин и, вытянув руку, стер ниточку слюны со щеки брата клетчатым рукавом рубашки.

— Ди! — выкрикнул Сэм и стал внимательно смотреть, как брат тем же рукавом оттирает любимую игрушку от его младенческих слюней.

У Сэмми резался очередной зуб, и хотя тех концертов, которые он задавал при прорезывании первых зубов, уже не было, засыпал он по вечерам плохо. А точить десну предпочитал не своим красным кольцом, которое отец давно купил ему в аптеке — а вот этой игрушкой Дина. Черную резиновую машинку подарил кто-то из знакомых отца — тогда, в начале зимы, Дину много игрушек натащили разные чужие люди. Они подрастерялись, когда семья переехала из Лоуренса сначала в один городок, потом в другой — но маленькая черная машинка сохранилась. Она не слишком была похожа на большую папину машину, да и колёса, отлитые из резины вместе с корпусом, не вращались, но Дин всё равно её любил и считал своей Импалой, личной. Тихо гудя, водил ею по заднему сиденью большой Импалы, пока младший брат дрых в автолюльке. Но вот сегодня, несмотря на позднее время, убаюкивающее качание их дома на колёсах и приглушенную Джоном почти до неслышимости музыку из авторадио, Сэм засыпать никак не хотел.

Насладившись минутой своей щедрости, Сэмми снова начал тянуть ручки к игрушке и угрожающе скривил ротик.

— Дай! — потребовал он. Из четырех слов, которые Сэмми умел произносить: «Ди», «Па», «Ня» и «Дай» — последнее он говорил чаще всего.

Дин подумал ещё. Нет, не чаще. Чаще всего Сэмми кричал: «Ди!»

Он улыбнулся и сунул оттертую от слюней игрушку обратно в цепкие пальчики брата.  
— На, — ласково сказал он. – Мне не жалко.

Ничего и никогда.


	6. Богиня/ведьма из вредности заколдовала Сэма, превратив его в совершенно другого человека, и Дин должен узнать его из десятка незнакомцев

«Ненавижу славянскую мифологию, — подумал Дин. — Какого хрена они понатащили в Техас этих грёбаных Кощеев Бессмертных, Марьев Искусниц и Баб-Яг? И ведь не посолишь и не сожжёшь, как порядочную американскую нечисть! Не-е-ет, у них всё, как у Достоевского, бля! — квест размером с двухтомный роман и заклинания с разными извращениями!»

Дин думал всё это про себя, потому что по условиям двухтомного квеста, чтобы впоследствии успешно прибить этого чертова Кощея Бессмертного, сейчас ему надлежало пройти очередную главу Преступлений, чтоб их, и Наказаний. Причём молча.

Марья, чтоб её, Искусница, пообещала выдать местонахождение секретной шкатулки с Кощеевой смертью после прохождения трёх испытаний. «Узнай брата среди дюжины…» называется. Тим-тренерша нашлась.

«Таково видно будет, одолеете ли вы Кощея союзно, али головы сложите, брат на брата восставши. Хитер Кощей, добрых молодцев морочить ведает чем. Вот и попытаю я, Дин-царевич — брата своего родного чуешь ли ты, как себя самого, да веришь ль ты ему ото всей своей души басурманской?»

Ну, когда суровая красавица, махнув расшитым рукавом, предъявила Дину вместо долговязого лохматого обалдуя десяток голубей — тут всё ясно стало сразу. Который подлетел, да на Импалу нагадил — вот он и есть братец родный. Кто бы ещё до такого додумался!

Когда десяток белых жеребцов вывели перед Дином — тут он тоже не сплоховал. С первой поглядки — в яблочко.

(Нет, не скажу, как узнал. Нечего вам, это уже будет высокий рейтинг. А у нас сказка. Детская.)

А вот теперь она предъявила ему десяток одинаковых типов в черных ФБРовских костюмах. И сами, кстати, тоже… афрокалифорнийцы. На рожу. Один к одному, как штампованные.

Дин задумчиво походил вдоль строя. Ну чисто выпускной в Квантико. Стоят, глазами вдаль лупают.

И ведь даже не спросишь ничего, не велела ведьма кокошниконосная!

Дин мысленно почесал репу и сказал Марье:  
— Я щас.

И пошёл к Импале, не обращая внимания на старославянское бухтение вслед. Покопался в багажнике, достал оттуда свёрток и вернулся к строю.

Демонстративно развернул на всеобщее обозрение любимую Сэмову футболку — фиолетовую, с дурацкой серой собачьей мордой — и, высоко подняв руку с зажатой в ней бутылочкой кетчупа, садистски медленно стал капать ярко-красным на унылый собачий нос, обводя при этом цепким взглядом ряд идентичных чернокожих физиономий.

Бинго!

— Третий слева, — кратко сообщил Дин Марье-Искуснице.

* * *

Когда Импала, визжа покрышками, рванула прочь, унося старшего и до сих пор надутого младшего Винчестеров навстречу следующему этапу затяжного квеста — добыче сундучка с Кощеевыми причиндалами, Дин довольно сказал брату:  
— Хорошо, что ты такая девчонка, Сэмми. Так и знал, что ты пустишь слезу над своей любимой шмоткой.

— Придурок, — буркнул Сэм. — А кто на меня орал, как подорванный, когда голубь на Импалу нагадил?

— Но-но, сцуко! — Дин нахмурился. — Детка — это святое! И не голубь нагадил, а… — тут он покосился на угрюмо смотревшего в окно младшего и смилостивился. — Да ладно тебе. Отстирается же, не в первый раз. И вообще, — в порыве щедрости вдруг предложил Дин, — давай, Сэмми, в следующем этапе ты будешь главным. Заяц, Сэм! Утка! — он прицелился пальцем в ветровое, изображая «ба-бах!»

— И яйцо, — Сэм обреченно вздохнул.


	7. Первая попытка Чака создать божью тварь. В результате неумелых действий получился левиафан, который едва не сожрал своего создателя.

_В начале сотворил Бог небо и землю. Земля же была безвидна и пуста, и Дух Божий витал над водою._

Витать было скучно. К тому же темно и холодно.  
Бог немного (пару миллиардов лет) подумал, и сказал: _«Да будет свет»._

С освещением и отоплением стало чуток веселее. Опять же развлечение — утром свет можно было включить, а вечером — выключить  
Но витать всё же надоело прям до чёртиков.

А кстати, подумал Бог, чертиков надо куда-то пристроить. И он отделил по-быстрому воду от воды и от воды, и назвал их по порядку: небом, водой (а чего зря слову пропадать) и сушей. Под сушу засунул чертиков, на небо рассадил ангелов.  
Сушу засеял травкой.

Потом посмотрел на воду и решил, что там как-то пустовато. В сравнении, так сказать.  
 _И сказал Бог: да произведет вода пресмыкающихся, душу живую._  
И щелкнул пальцами.

Он, в принципе, не слишком разбирался в зоологии, но слово было красивое.

Нет, живые они были — точно. Шустрые, собаки, до невозможности. И такие же зубастые. Любой ротвейлер за такую пасть просто удавился бы, подумал Бог.

А потом думать стало некогда, потому что пресмыкающиеся вознамерились укусить его за ногу.  
Бог подтянул ногу повыше на облако и задумчиво посмотрел вниз. Там пресмыкалось и пощелкивало зубами.

— Суки ж вы какие, — укорил Первосозданных Бог. — Я к вам со всей душой, а вы так и норовите длань дающую откусить.

Один — похоже, самый шустрый — выпрыгнул из воды. Услышал про длань, видать, и попробовать решил.

Бог затосковал. «И нахрена ж я такое замутил? — уныло сказал он сам себе. — Теперь даже не искупаться. Всё море загадили, левиафаны, мать иху!»

Откуда он взял этих левиафанов, Бог не знал, но слово было красивое, даже красивее, чем «пресмыкающиеся». Так что пресмыкающимися он решил сделать кого-нибудь другого.  
Потом.

Это решение ему тоже вышло боком, но значительно позже.

А пока Бог поудобнее уселся на облаке, сложил ноги кренделем, чтобы не соблазнять Левиафанов видом голых вкусных пяток, и стал придумывать, куда девать вот это безобразие, чтобы глаза не мозолило.

— Начнём с чистого листа! — провозгласил он, и тут его осенило.

Он вывернул мир наизнанку, приклеил к изнанке чистый лист и назвал его Чистилищем. Тавтология, конечно, но Белинский тогда ещё не родился, и критиковать Бога было некому.

Левиафанов он выловил сачком. Самый прыгучий, кстати, всё же умудрился тяпнуть его за палец. Посасывая пострадавший орган, Бог невнятно обозвал сволочного левиафана Диком. Так был создан английский язык.  
 _  
Примечание: dick (англ. груб.) — сволочь, эгоист, нехороший человек, половой член._

Покидав Левиафанов в Чистилище, Бог вывернул мир обратно, встряхнул, смыв пару континентов, и сказал во всеуслышание:  
 _— И увидел Бог, что это хорошо._

Чак всегда был таким самовлюбленным придурком…

А с левиафанами потом пришлось разбираться Винчестерам.  
И вот так всегда, между прочим!


End file.
